candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Crunchy Courtyard
- |characters = |champion = Nutty Knight |new = N/A |released = September 3, 2014 |difficulty = |previous = Fizzy Falls |next = Episode 47 }} Crunchy Courtyard is the forty-sixth episode of Candy Crush Saga and is the fourth episode of World Eight. This episode was released on September 3, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Nutty Knight. Story Before episode: A jousting knight is on a rocking horse and can't move. After episode: Tiffi pops on two Coconut Wheels and suddenly the jousting knight zooms around the courtyard. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels *Easiest level: *Hardest level: Crunchy Courtyard contains levels 666-680. This episode continues the unfortunate trend of having no moves levels or timed levels, just like the past episode. As a result, there is an increase in jelly levels. Ingredients levels also show an abundance, unlike the past two episodes. There are 7 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , and 4 ingredient levels . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Level 666 Reality.png|Level 666 - |link=Level 666 Level 667 Reality.png|Level 667 - |link=Level 667 668Reality.png|Level 668 - |link=Level 668 669Reality.png|Level 669 - |link=Level 669 Level 670 Reality before.png|Level 670 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 670 Level 670 Reality after.png|Level 670 - (After candies settle) Level 671 Reality.jpg|Level 671 - |link=Level 671 Level 672 Reality.jpg|Level 672 - |link=Level 672 Level 673 Reality.jpg|Level 673 - |link=Level 673 Level 674 Reality.png|Level 674 - |link=Level 674 Level 675 Reality before.png|Level 675 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 675 Level 675 Reality after.png|Level 675 - (After candies settle) Level 676 Reality.png|Level 676 - |link=Level 676 Level 677 Reality.png|Level 677 - |link=Level 677 Level 678 Reality.png|Level 678 - |link=Level 678 Level 679 Reality.png|Level 679 - |link=Level 679 Level 680 Reality.png|Level 680 - |link=Level 680 Crunchy Courtyard.PNG|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the fifth time an episode's name shares a word with another episode name in Reality, with Crunchy Castle. The first time was with Candy Town, Candy Factory and Candy Clouds, second time with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn, third time with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon and fourth with Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill. If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of seven times (the fifth with Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise and the sixth with Funky Factory and Funky Fortress). *Level 666 has the most number of moves 66 than any other level in this game, previous was 500 with 65! *This episode doesn't has no timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode has no moves levels as they are also absent. *This episode has no toffee tornadoes as they are absent. *This episode is has ingredient level as its finale in a while. *This episode seems to be a bit easier than the previous one. *If you play 671 the wrong way it can be a very hard level for most people to pass due to the number of locked candies it has! Category:Just Released Content Category:Episodes Category:World Eight Category:Released Episodes of 2014